


if it's alright by you

by artificialromance



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, bc it's what they deserve, cw: homophobic comments, cw: references attempted rape/sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialromance/pseuds/artificialromance
Summary: “No. You’re staying here.” Chase doesn’t know why his heart flips upside down in his chest at the sound of her voice sharp with authority. He looks at her, relaxes into her grip and Gert doesn’t walk, she struts over to where Lucas and his buddies are.Damn.-aka the extended version of my headcanon that chase loves when gert gets mad or serious plus the fluff this pairing and all of its shippers deserve





	if it's alright by you

**Author's Note:**

> title from "rose-colored boy" off After Laughter by paramore  
> also  
> the POVs in this may or may not be a mess buuut it's fine Enjoy

“Bye, Nico. I’ll text you later,” Karolina says to her girlfriend with a small smile. It's been a long school day. Then again, all of the days feel long lately. They all try to focus on different things, but each day living with the burden of knowing that one's parents are murderers takes a lot out of a teenager, understandably so.  
  
“See you tomorrow,” Nico says. Her voice shows strain, but she still leans up on her toes to kiss her girlfriend goodbye.  
  
They’re cute. Chase likes Karolina. He can tell a person with a good heart when he sees one, since they’re few and far between. Finally seeing her genuinely happy was even sort of contagious, until—  
  
“Whoa! Never expected cult princess to end up a fucking lesbo.” Chase, Gert and Karolina turn around to see none other than Lucas, lead dickhead of the lacrosse team, heckling them with a wicked grin. “That what you’re into, Chase?”  
  
Chase’s fists clench like a reflex, but as soon as he’s about to throw a first punch he feels someone grab his wrist with an iron fist of their own. He looks down and sees Gert’s tanned hand clamped down tight. He doesn’t jerk away. Instead, he asks, “Let me go.”  
  
“No. _You’re_ staying here.” Chase doesn’t know why his heart flips upside down in his chest at the sound of her voice sharp with authority. He looks at her, relaxes into her grip and Gert doesn’t walk, she _struts_ over to where Lucas and his buddies are.  
  
_Damn._  
  
Chase quickly snaps out of it though, and gets his guard back. He steals a glance at Karolina, her brave face she puts on despite the pink tinge that paints her cheeks. He’s light on his feet and ready to run over there if any of those assholes so much as look like they’ll try something. Mostly, they look entertained, ready to laugh at whatever comes out of her mouth.  
  
“Luke, I don’t know if you knew this or not, and I hate to be the one to break it to you if you don’t, but one of the most common reasons someone verbally targets someone else with a jab at their sexuality if if the instigator is insecure with their own.  
  
“Now, I’m not saying that the reason why you can’t get any girls to sleep with you if they aren’t passed out for the act is because all of us have silently picked up on what you’re giving off, but I’d reflect on the possibility if I were you.”  
  
Lucas looks angry, but not without embarrassed red splotches all over his face to match the anger in embarrassment. His friends look uneasy, too. Gert's a force to be reckoned with.  
  
“If you are, welcome to the LGBTQ community! I'm sure at least a select few of us are thrilled to have you! If you aren't, I hope every time you’re in your sad little room alone looking for some girl on girl action from your favorite trashy porn site to jack off to, you remember that if you don’t start showing base levels of respect for other human beings around here, I will take pleasure in making sure your abhorrent behavior is met with all subsequent consequences that may apply.”  
  
She pivots and walks back to meet an absolutely delighted Karolina and an...uncomfortable looking Chase?  
  
That’s not the best word for it. It’s more like he’s distracted. Still uncomfortable, yes, but blissfully so. His face is hot, his heart is beating so much harder and faster in his chest he feels as if Gert can hear it screaming, ready to leap out of his ribcage any second, and he’s almost certain she can tell that she also knows about the heat pooling at the pit of his stomach. He has to shake his head a little to come back down to earth.  
  
“Oh, my GOD,” Karo gasps. “Gert, you’re gonna kill me one of these days.”  
  
“Anytime, sugarplum. Let’s go,” she says, linking arms with them both.  
  
_____

“Chase,” Gert says, folding the bottom corner of the book she’s reading to close it and set it aside.  
“Yeah?” He looks up immediately with soft, expectant eyes. _God, he’s like a puppy._  
He’s sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of where she’s sitting on the couch in her room, tools spread out on the carpet he’s using to make some tweaks to the design. Resisting the urge to tilt his chin up and kiss him right there is taking more willpower than she’d care to admit so, with a gentle hand, she just does exactly that. He smiles up at her with this stupid wide grin and she’s so distracted by her heart melting that she almost forgot what she was going to ask him.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Mhm. What makes you ask?” He stands up and joins her on the couch so they can see each other better, and Gert knows it’s because she’s using her Let’s Talk voice and not just her quick checking in voice. She lifts her legs up and rests them over Chase’s lap.  
  
“I couldn’t help but notice” (of course she couldn’t help but notice, she notices everything about Chase, especially recently since they’ve gotten together for real) “that you looked so flustered after I went off on Lucas. Did I do something?”  
  
“What? Oh, no. I couldn’t care less about that douchebag if I tried. Beat him up a few times, I’m over it.” And he means it.  
  
Gert sensed him dodging the question. She brought up a hand to comb her fingers through his hair. Her face scrunched up a little (one of her go-to Concerned faces as noted by Chase). “But your reaction? What’s up? You know you can tell me anything. We’re in this together and you don’t have to tell me but remember you can trust me.”  
  
Chase feels laughter bubbling up in his throat. He’s so endeared. Here’s the girl he adores, so worried about how short of breath he was, and for no reason other than she cares. She cares. That much. He lets the laughter escape but her caring is like a fuzzy heated blanket for his insides. It’s just so...nice.  
  
“CHASE! What is it?” He doesn’t laugh that much, so when he does it’s a treat and Gert can’t help but break the serious thing she had going for a moment. Her jokes usually get a smirk out of him, a chuckle here and there, and she notes that with people that laugh a lot you don’t really appreciate laughter as much for what it is. It’s a joy you can’t control, and to revel in it comfortably next to someone else is a very special thing for some. Like Chase.  
  
“You have to tell me. I was worried, and now you’re laughing, which is good firstly because I like it when you laugh, and more importantly because it means I don’t actually have anything to worry about but please enlighten me with some _context_ ,” she begs him, grabbing a fistful of his T shirt.  
  
“It’s—I just thought you knew. Isn’t there some sort of dead giveaway you must’ve picked up on? Like, did my pupils dilate or something?”  
  
“Oh?” Gert’s confused for just a split second more. What did he look like? Dilated pupils, flushed face, licking his lips—  
  
“ _Ohhh_.”  
  
Now it’s Gert’s turn to look delighted. “Chase, are you trying to say that watching me revile people turns you on?”  
  
“When you say it like that, it sounds worse, but more or less.”  
  
Gert scoots over from resting her legs on his lap to actually sitting in his lap. She decides to have fun with this newfound power of hers, placing one hand on us chest and cupping his face with the other. And this time, she definitely notices him breathing heavier.  
  
“Well? Say something, babe.”  
  
Chase swallows. “First, I swear to God if you call me that again like this I’m not responsible for whatever I do next.” She laughs at this, lets her head fall into the crook of his neck, her hand dropping from her face to his thigh.  
  
“But other than that,” he says, tucking her hair behind her ear as she sits up again to meet his eyes, “you’re impossibly hot and I don’t know how I got so lucky.” She can barely look at him when he says that. “Hey,” he says. It’s such a soft hey, one with a chuckle wrapped up neatly inside, and it says, _you’re taken care of now_. He gingerly turns her head back to face him.  
  
“You have look at me when I say it, firstly because I’m trying to be romantic, and more importantly because I want you to actually hear me and believe me, okay?”  
  
She closes her eyes and whines, “Please don’t use my own syntax against me.”  
  
He studies her face, mesmerized by her eyelashes and her nose and her cheeks and her chin and all of it. “I’ll wait,” he says.  
  
“Okay,” she whispers, stifling a giggle at her own response. _God, that’s adorable._  
  
He could stay here, holding her and admiring her without even feeling the time go by. Her eyelids twitch, and he pushes her glasses up, and after she proceeds to scrunch her nose he wants to lean in and kiss it. Her eyes flutter open, she parts her lips and leans in, and their lips meet, and Chase loves kissing Gert because he can’t think about anything when he’s kissing Gert and even when he does end up thinking about something it’s not just something it’s always Gert and her lips and her hands and her hair and her breath and the little noises she’ll make sometimes and just her.  
  
“You’re beautiful. And powerful,” he says in between kisses, “and sexy, and so smart—”  
  
She pulls away because you can’t make out with someone if you’re smiling uncontrollably. He can’t decide if he likes her lips better when they’re kissing him or when they’re smiling. “Do me a favor, babe?”  
  
“I—”  
  
She interrupts him by pushing him back to rest on the couch, and throws her hands around his neck. “Stop talking.”  
  
He _does_ decide that he's hopelessly in love with her. Official.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my favorite pairing maybe ever? 
> 
> fun fact! I was supposed to be working on my writing supplements for college applications but I got. very distracted and wrote this in three hours and got nothing done on those even though they're due in <50 hours BUT lmk if this is good and if people like it cause that'd be pretty dope and I'll definitely post more in the future cause I have so much to say about these kids :')
> 
> thank you so much for reading <33


End file.
